


Epilogue

by A_dot_Gab



Series: Life is Fleeting. Death is Eternal. Take Good Care of Me. [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, M/M, Some angst, Some comfort, bittersweet ending kinda deal, this is where it ends, tying up the worst of the loose ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_dot_Gab/pseuds/A_dot_Gab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been three months since Alexander’s passing. Things have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

It’s been three months since Alexander’s passing. Things have changed. Eliza has gone to England with Angelica, this time for good. Lyr considered going with her when she offered, but she refused to leave Aaron alone. They keep in touch, and she and Theodosia eventually come to stay with Aaron. Despite the fact that one is grown and the other is nearly so, he spoils them like children. 

 

Lyr makes sure almost every day is something new. They all become familiar with new areas of town. They know so many people now, Aaron could throw parties every week and have very few repeat guests. Lyr can indulge in her habit of dressing as a young man and addressing tavern crowds on governmental issues with no fear of being recognized. Theodosia enables her. When Aaron asks why Lyr pins him with what he secretly calls a ‘Hamilton look’ and he understands immediately.

 

On Sundays, Theo drags them both out of bed, stuffs them into their best clothes, and takes them to church. After service, Lyr will go and kneel in the grass at Alexander’s stone. Sometimes, she will stay for only a few minutes in silent conversation with him. Other times, she will stay until the church yard closes. Aaron comes and stands by her side after he’s done with polite socialization. He’s not sure if he can feel Alexander coming to visit them there but he can feel a shift in the air, and that’s enough for him.

 

A year and a half later, Theodosia finds a husband. He’s a kind man, wealthy, and happy to take care of his new bride and their soon to be family. He denounces American credit one night over dinner and Aaron shifts uncomfortably but stays quiet. Lyr bothers with no such decorum. She debates him at the table with such passion that neither Theodosia nor Aaron are tempted to get between them. Theodosia’s fiance doesn’t bring up politics at the table ever again. Theodosia herself references it nearly every time she visits from New Jersey. Lyr makes it known that she’s not sorry with a wicked smile.

 

On Alexander’s third birthday since his death, Lyr brings Aaron cake in Congress. It ends up having a double celebratory meaning. Alexander’s debt plan passes with minor changes that day as well, a feat Aaron was instrumental in. When they end for the day, Aaron goes to Trinity Church. Lyr is kneeling in the snow at Alexander’s stone with an uneaten slice of cake between them. He helps her up and they walk home.

 

Four and a half months later, Lyr finds a husband. Aaron is worried about letting her go off into the care of some stranger. “It’ll be ok, Papa,” she tells him on her wedding day. He cries through the wedding and into the reception.

  
It has been many years since Alexander. Theodosia and Lyr have blessed Aaron with ten total grandchildren. Though he’d never admit it, his favorite is Lyr’s little Alexander, who has thus far embodied the natural passion of his namesake. The women’s lives are happy, and they stay in touch with each other as well as him. Lyr still writes to Eliza as well. Aaron is glad they are so close, for he has grown old. He knows his body is failing him slowly each day. Lyr and Theo tell him not to speak such nonsense when he voices this to them. However, they eventually move him into Lyr’s house across town when it becomes too difficult for him to live on his own. The remainder of his days are domestically happy, surrounded by either the quiet of midafternoon uptown or the laughter of children. And when his time on Earth finally comes to an end, he falls asleep holding his daughters’ hands, and wakes up in Alexander’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> It's over guys. This whole series has kinda been my hazy exploration of Death and What Comes After so you'll have to excuse the mess it is. I thought about writing from Alexander's point of view but for some reason it doesn't feel right so this is it. Thank you so much, and I am sorry if I have disappointed.


End file.
